nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Storybook Sonnet
Storybook Sonnet is a Praetorian Born Equestrian and current heir to the poistion of Grand Duchess in the Octarian Federation. She is the current Duchess of New Jafairiville a small city on Octarius. Born on the 4th of July, 2045, Sonnet is Octavia's and Vinyl's youngest biological child. Current, Sonnet is still in school and is preparing for the day when she ascends to the poistion of Grand Duchess when either her mother steps down, or dies. Early Life Storybook Sonnet was born on the 4th of July, 2045 at the Jafairiville hospital. Born to both Governor Octavia and her wife, Vinyl Scratch. Quickly Sonnet took a liking to her older sister Homage. The both quickly got into a lot trouble School years Like Homage, Sonnet was sent to the most expensive schools. There she met her rival, violet blade. Violet blade is a daughter of a noble Equestrian Family and a skilled swordsmare. The two quickly butted heads over their vastly different personalities and the fact that Violet almost impaled Octavia with a sword. Trouble with Homage After Jokeblue's death, Homage fell into a deep depression. So did Sonnet, the two sisters quickly drifted apart. Like Homage she fell into a depression, convinced she would never get her cutie mark. For the next several months, Sonnet and Homage withdrew themselves from the world, moping around until Homage left Praetorian for other parts of the galaxy, she was not to be seen for several years. Sonnet attempted to follow suit, but was caught by security and taken back to her home. She attempted to follow her sister's footsteps, but after being caught so many time she gave up and was content moping around the manor. The Barlat-Laptev war and Exodus During the short war, Sonnet had little to do. She still followed Octavia and her sister, but was never bothered by the war. She was too busy moping about. As an important member of the family, she was quickly evacuated to Octarius along with her sisters. The Octarian Sub-sector Problems with family It soon became obvious that Sonnet did not like her adopted sisters, she found them very aggressive when it came to dealing with her mothers. She would usually have to comfort her mothers after their attacks by her adopted daughters. She got into many fights with the youngest daughter Amethyst, who would mostly give up and begin crying about how useless she was. She got into a physical altercation with the eldest adopted daughter Olive after she almost beat Vinyl to death for taking drugs. During the final few days, it was discovered that the youngest Daughter Amethyst was actually a blank flank into her adult years. This steeled Sonnet to get out of her depression and to try harder, so she would not be like her adopted sister. Rebel attack The Grand Alliance Rebel's attack on Octarius confirmed in Sonnet's mind her sister's treachery, why else would a group of rebels from the Grand Alliance attack their planet if it wasn't to either take her adopted sisters or kill the one who accidentally started the war with the Grand Alliance Expulsion of the Grand Alliance With the many transgressions the Alliance had against not only the Imperium, but her and her family. Sonnet was not surprised and supported the move, she was glad that the Grand Alliance was being removed and that she did not have to deal with their citizenry that had become more annoying over the years she went to school with them. Though unluckily, Violet blade was not a Grand Alliance citizen and continued to annoy and upstage sonnet. The betrayal of her sisters surprised her, she found that her sisters were sneaking weapons of mass destruction to Grand Alliance Rebels. She had always known she would betray her and her family, but this was too far. Especially when it was found that they would of used the weapons on not only innocent civilians, but their own family. Execution of the Inferno sisters Sonnet did not attend the execution, even though they betrayed her family, she still did not have the heart to see someone she grew up with die. Grand Republican Civil War 1st battle of Octarius Sonnet was at school during the battle, during the Grand Republic's orbital bombardment, it was deemed unsafe to go back home and they waited out the battle. Soon after the landing of Grand Republic forces, the school was occupied by Grand Republican Forces. During this time Violet Blade and Sonnet escaped the school after Violet accidentally stabbed a soldier when he surprised her. This forced her and sonnet to go on the run. Occupation of Octarius Sonnet was a commander of the Octarian resistance during the time her mothers were captured by the Grand Alliance. Second Battle of Octarius New beginnings New Found power With the Octarian Federation formed, Sonnet found her job as Duchess of New Jafairiville. Though the easy life didn't last after Violet Blade got a place as a Councilmare on the New Jafairiville City Council. Changes After several years gone, her sister Homage had returned, aged by many decades, it was discovered she was trapped in another universe and that she could not take the place as the heir to the throne. New Responsibilities, Heir of the Federation The Great Leap In the Nationstatesverse Preparation for the future Going against the grain Current status Personal Life Personaility Like her mother Vinyl and older sister, she is a very loud and rambunctious. Though like them she also has a very big heart. Though recently, the Grand Duchess Octavia has attempted to tone down her personality. Attempting to prepare her for a life in politics. External Links Ask the Musicians' Kid Category:Characters Category:Octarian Federation Category:Leaders Category:Equestrian Category:Octarian Category:Unicorn